There are more pests than human population living on our planet. Agriculture pests are in direct completion with humans for food. It is difficult to control pests and keep them away from agricultural fields. Each year, millions of tons of food are destroyed by pests. At present, the most effective method to keep pests at bay is through spraying chemicals from air or ground. However, chemical spray comes with huge impact on the environment. More effect methods using tractor mounted air-assisted electrostatic sprayers can reduce the amount of chemicals used for a comparable area being sprayed from air. Despite the advancement in equipment being used today, soil damage and chemical residuals are also affecting beneficial creatures.
In snow countries, clearing snow on rooftops is a dangerous job. Every year, large numbers of people are injured due to falls from slippery roofs. Additionally, avalanche control involves using dangerous solid or liquid explosives. Also, bee colonies are declining. Furthermore, indoor air quality is worsening in highly populated urban areas.
This invention is directed toward the eradication of harmful flying insects. Flying insects are difficult to eliminate once they are airborne. Flies are particularly agile; it is almost impossible to take them down by swinging a towel. The present invention is concentrated on killing mosquitoes in large quantities since mosquitoes are more harmful to humans than other insects due to the many mosquito-transmitted diseases.
There are devices available on the market to deal with mosquitoes such as sticky glue coated tape, bed nets, traps, systems using greenhouse gas CO2 to lure mosquitoes into a death trap and also the controversial DDT chemical spray. The latest innovation still undergoing research is the use of lasers to zap mosquitoes. However, all of these tools are passive devices or systems which are not effective in controlling the mosquito population. There are reports stating that laser equipped systems may be impractical as most mosquito-infested areas are in the poorer counties that do not have electricity and they require trained personnel to operate. Spraying DTT is currently the most effective eradication method at present but comes with negative environmental impact.
According to the World Health Organization, an estimated 200 million cases of malaria caused by mosquitoes and an estimated 600,000 malaria-related deaths occurred worldwide in 2012. Governments and aid agencies have set up many programs to distribute anti-malarial drugs, insecticides, and bed nets in endemic areas and these helpful tools have curbed the spread of malaria through the rural parts of the world. However, these existing measures and technology have only held the epidemic at bay. To have a real chance of conquering this disease, a new approach is needed.